One Complicated Week
by ReynaRena
Summary: Jiwa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tertukar! Apakah mereka bisa kembali dengan memenuhi syarat dari website yang mereka temukan? 3 Chap end
1. Chapter 1

**One Complicated Week**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun , and other member super junior**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor ( sama tragedy juga hehe)**

**Disclaimer: FF murni buatan tangan author ^^ dan mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri ok!**

**Selamat membaca !**

Senin

Pagi hari di dorm Super Junior…

**Kriiiiiinnnggggg! **Jam berbunyi , semua anggota terbangun terkecuali Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Dua orang ini memang terkenal susah sekali bangun begitu juga dibangunkan. # sok tau -.-#

[Sungmin Version]

" Oi… Kyuu! Ayo bangunnnn!" teriak Sungmin membangunkan.

"Hoaaemmm… jangan ganggu deh.." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jadwal latihan kita akan dimulai, ayo bangun!" sambung Sungmin.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri… Tidur malem! Bangun pagi!" Kyuhyun menjawab dan tetap tidur.

"Hei, Kyu bangunn! What's Up !" teriak Sungmin berusaha memakai bahasa inggris padahal tidak bisa. #maksudnya Wake Up#

"…"

"Ya sudah , aku tinggal! Huh…" Sungmin membanting pintu.

[Yesung Version]

"Oi, Wookie bentar lagi mau latihan.. Ayo bangun!" Yesung membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Hoi!" teriak Yesung.

BUAKK! "Diam!" Kaki ryeowook sukses mendarat tepat di muka Yesung, membuat Yesung yang baru saja cuci muka harus cuci muka kembali. " Kyaaa! Wajah tampanku!" Yesung berteriak dan langsung berlari ke kaca terdekat. "Mata, hidung, mulut masih ditempat. Huuft…." Yesung lega setelah mengetahui bahwa wajahnya masih utuh ia segera mencuci mukanya.

"Ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku jika kau ditinggal! BWEE!" Kata Yesung sehabis cuci muka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlalu membanting pintu.

[Ruang tengah version] # ada-ada aja haha#

"Semua siap. Eh, tunggu Wookie dan Kyu mana?" tanya sang leader, Leeteuk.

"Tau tuh mereka gak bangun-bangun , males banguninnya" kata Sungmin.

"Iya nih! lihat mukaku aja kena tendang sama Wookie!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk mukanya.

"Tenang , kakinya kan ada antiseptiknya hahaha" jawab Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau begitu kita pergi aja duluan. Biar mereka menyusul" kata Leeteuk member komando.

"Ok deh" kata Yesung , lalu mereka pergi.

[Kyuwook version]

"Loh , kemana yang lain?"kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun.

"Pasti ditinggal lagi, dasar! Sungmin hyungg tidak membangunkanku!" #Sungmin: ENAK AJA!#

Kyuhyun berputar-putar mengelilingi dorm dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya "Jam berapa nih? Kok sepi" kata Ryeowook yang masih belum membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Eh kuntet! Kita ditinggal sama yang lain, sial!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yah… Yesung hyungg nih tidak membangunkanku. Huh!" Ryeowook mengendus kesal. #Yesung: Woi.. mukaku tadi jadi taruhan tau!#

"Ya udah, kita siap-siap aja. Pasti mereka pergi latihan, ayo kita siap-siap!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ok deh…" Jawab Kyuhyun, lalu mereka berdua pergi mandi. Selesai mandi mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka di ranjang masing-masing, Eh salah! maksudnya mereka memakai baju dan bersiap-siap.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi langsung buru-buru ingin menyusul para hyungnya dan JDUK!...BRUAK! keduanya bertabrakan dan jatuh pingsan.

[other member version]

"Hahahaha , tadi Hyukie narinya lucu banget. Donghae juga" kata Siwon yang sedang bermemoriam. #Haha#

"Iya bener tuh" sambung Shindong.

"Eh, kok Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun gak dateng-dateng ya?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya ya " kata Leeteuk. "Mungkin mereka masih tidur " jawab Eunhyuk dan spontan mendapat pukulan di kepala dari para hyungnya.

"Sakit tau!" bentak Eunhyuk. "Lagian masa mereka masih tidur!" marah Yesung.

"Udah ah! Yuk masuk!" kata Sungmin sambil membuka pintu.

Nyittt..nyittt… "Kok pintunya macet ya?" kata Sungmin bingung.

"Coba buka lagi. Kamunya kali yang gak kuat!" jawab Yesung.

"Coba aja hyung buka sendiri!" kata Sungmin yang tak terima dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Ok, nih! Lihat yee! 1 2 3" kata Yesung.

Kritttt…krritttt… "Aneh, kok pintunya jadi macet gini ya?"jawab Yesung bingung.

"Ga ada otot kali! Hahaha" kata Donghae tertawa.

"Yang kurus coba masuk dulu! Lihat pintunya kenapa!" suruh Yesung yang melirik ke Eunhyuk. "Iya iya" Eunhyuk menyelip masuk dan segera menemukan penyebab pintu macet.

"Hiiiiiiiii…! Ada mayat!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan membuat para hyungnya kaget. Merekapun segera masuk ke dalam. #Sejak kapan jadi pada bisa masuk?-.-#

"Kenapa Hyukie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Itu! Ada dua mayat tergeletak!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris.

PETS! Lampu menyala dan sosok yang barusan membuat Eunhyuk histeris telah terlihat jelas.

"Itu kan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun! Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tidur yang dasyat, ckckck" kata Eunhyuk yang spontan kembali mendapat pukulan dari para hyungnya.

"Mana mungkin sih! Mereka sedang pingsan! Bajunya saja sudah ganti!" marah Sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah, Siwon dan Shindong bawa mereka ke kamarnya masing-masing!" Leeteuk memberi komando kedua.

"Ok" jawab Siwon diikuti Shindong.

[Kamar Yewook Version]

"Engghh… Dimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook! Akhirnya sadar juga!" terlihat Yesung sangat bahagia.

"Ryeowook? Kau pasti bercanda! Eh… ini kan bukan di kamarku!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Ini kamarmu Wookie , masa kau lupa sih!" tegur Yesung.

"Atau...Jangan-jangan…." Yesung khawatir. "WOOKIE AMNESIA!" Yesung menjerit.

Plak! Kyuhyun memukul kepala Yesung. "Apaan lagi! Ini aku Kyuhyun bukan Ryeowook!"

"Hahahaha, jangan bercanda Wookie jelas-jelas itu kau!" Yesung tertawa.

"Heh!" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan berlari menuju kaca terdekat.

#Lagi-lagi -.-# "Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" jeritan dari Kyuhyun yang sungguh menyedihkan malam itu.

[Kamar Kyumin Version]

"Hmmm… Suara apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook, jeritan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terbangun.

"Syukurlah! Kau Sudah sadar Kyu!" jawab Sungmin.

"Kyu? Aku ini Ryeowook ! Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook? Otakmu pasti bermasalah setelah pingsan tadi! Kau Kyuhyun!"

Ryeowook segera berlari ke kaca terdekat, sayangnya tidak ada kaca disana. Karena tidak ada kaca ia segera berlari ke toilet dan melihat dirinya di kaca .

"!" Teriak Ryeowook.

"!" dipadukan dengan suara Kyuhyun yang masih yang sangat mengagetkan bagi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huft, akhirnya buat FF lagi hehe ^^

Ada 3 chap , mohon reviewnya ya!

Semoga kalian bisa mengerti FF ini , soalnya rada-rada aneh dan gak jelas haha

Thank You Readers ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 , selamat membaca!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hei Wookie! Mau kemana?" teriak Yesung tetapi dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

[Kamar Kyuhyun Sungmin version]

BRAK! Pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Ada apa ini! Kenapa aku bisa ada di dalam tubuhmu!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku juga tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam sini !" jawab Ryeowook ikut kesal.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan dan membuat Sungmin takut lalu keluar kamar.

"Jadi? Kita akan begini selamanya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam. "AAPAA! Selamanya!" Kyuhyun shock hingga matanya membulat.

"Bagaimana ini Kyu? Bagaimana kalau kita akan begini selamanya?" Ryeowook mulai panik.

"Tidak mungkin! Lagian aku juga tidak mau selamanya berada di dalam tubuhmu!" jawab Kyuhyun pasti #Padahal juga mulai panik -.-#

"Aku juga sama! Gak enak tau! Merinding! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita cari di internet , pasti ada caranya!" usul Ryeowook.

"Ok deh! Ga betah aku di dalam sini!" jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti.

Ryeowook membuka komputernya dan mencari di Google. Tik Tak Tik Tik Ctak, Ryeowook menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard bagai bermain piano.

"Udah belum? Lama amat!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Sabar! Gara-gara tubuhmu yang gede ini jadi lemot ngetiknya!" marah Ryeowook.

"Haaaaa!" suara Ryeowook mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja melamun.

"Apa sih! Kaget tau!" Kyuhyun protes.

"Ini! Lihat, udah ketemu!" Ryeowook gembira bukan main.

"Mana! Yey!" Kyuhyun ikut girang.

_**WEBSITE MISTERY**_

_** Arwah Tertukar**_

_**Untuk mengembalikan arwah yang tertukar harus menolong 5 orang yang hendak bunuh diri dalam waktu 7 hari dn tidak boleh memberitahukan bahwa arwah kalian tertukar . Jika tidak dapat memenuhi syarat tersenut maka arwah tersebut dapat melemah lalu menghilang karena tubuh yang ia gunakan bukanlah tubuh sebenarnya**_

"Heh!" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kaget setelah melihat website tersebut.

"Menolong 5 orang yang hendak bunuh diri dalam waktu 7 hari?" Ryeowook kaget dan panik.

"Coba lihat website tadi! Masa tidak ada cara yang lain!" suruh Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook.

"Loh kok! Websitenya hilang!" jerit Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi hanya itu satu-satunya cara?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

"Maybe…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

[Ruang Tengah Version]

"Ada apa ya dengan Wookie?" gumam Yesung yang bingung dengan kelakuan Wookie.

"Ada apa gege? Kok daritadi mukanya bingung begitu?" tanya Henry. Henry dan Zhoumi datang berkunjung ke dorm Super Junior untuk menginap selama 1 minggu.

"Aku bingung… Sejak Ryeowook sadar dari pingsannya ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun dan bertingkah aneh" jawab Yesung sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Iya tuh! Kyuhyun juga menjadi aneh!" celetuk Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ia mengaku sebagai Ryeowook!" sambung Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja Li Xiu gege dan Kyu Xian gege sedang menjahili kalian, mereka kan memang suka berulah" jawab Henry dengan percaya diri.

"Mungkin saja" Yesung setuju dengan jawaban Henry.

"Tapi aneh juga bercandanya…" dengus Sungmin yang masih heran.

SELASA

Pukul 07:00

[Ruang Tengah Version]

Kringgggggg…..

Semua member terbangun dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk bersiap-siap karena mereka sedang mempunyai banyak jadwal.

"Eh! Tumben kalian berdua udah bangun?" tanya Siwon.

"Haha iya" jawab Ryeowook lemas, yang sekarang bertubuh Kyuhyun.

"Memang harus bangun pagi kan?" jawab Kyuhyun basa basi, yang sekarang bertubuh Ryeowook.

"Bagus! Tapi kok muka kalian terlihat pucat ya?" Siwon yang baru saja memuji tiba-tiba bertanya.

#Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terkena insomnia dan tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian tersebut haha -.-#

"Sepertinya kami berdua kurang sehat hyung" kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat alibi agar dapat diliburkan lalu dapat menolong orang-orang yang hendak bunuh diri. #semoga ketemu yaa!#

"Apa benar Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya, kepalaku pusing sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai evil.

Ryeowook yang mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun ikut memulai skenario.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan hyung" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ooh, kalau begitu untuk beberapa hari ini kalian diliburkan" kata Leeteuk lalu pergi.

"Terima kasih" keduanya pura-pura tersenyum lemas ketika Leeteuk sudah menghilang, mereka berdua menyeringai pertanda bahwa rencana mereka berhasil. #Kok Ryeowook jadi ikutan kaya Kyuhyun ya?-.-#

Tiba-tiba Yesung datang diikuti dengan Sungmin.

"Apa benar kalian sakit? Teukie hyung baru saja memberitahukan kami semua bahwa kalian akan diliburkan selama beberapa hari" tanya Yesung.

'Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul sih? Cih!' batin Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Iya kami bedua sedang sakit flu, pilek, gatal-gatal, bersin-bersin, mata merah, dan kesemutan menjalar" jawab Kyuhyun membuat skenario kedua.

"Tapi kalian terlihat sehat! Bahkan mata kalian tidak merah!" gertak Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera mengambil debu di sela-sela jendela terdekat lalu memasukkan debu tersebut ke dalam mata mereka sehingga mata mereka menjadi merah.

"Nih apa!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kok jadi merah ya? Ato mungkin aku salah lihat?" Sungmin heran.

"Ya, pasti hyung salah lihat!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu mau kutemani Wookie? Biar aku minta izin dulu sama Teuki hyung" kata Yesung.

"Tidak usah! Hyung pergi saja! Lihat kami baik baik saja! Bugar!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Katanya tadi sakit flu, pilek, gatal-gatal, bersin-bersin, mata merah, dan kesemutan menjalar?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudku tidak usah hyung, Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kyuhyun mengubah kata-katanya lalu berpura-pura batuk.

"Iya itu benar!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku dan Sungmin serta yang lainnya pergi dulu yah! Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku 7276kali Eh salah maksudnya telpon ke HPku hehe" jawab Yesung. #Kok jadi lagu Telpon Aku sih?# Kemudian ia pergi dengan Sungmin dari ruang tengah dan pergi bersama member lainnya termasuk Zhoumi dan Henry karena mereka berdua diundang ke acara variety show yang sama.

"Huft! Lega!" kata Ryeowook mengehela nafas.

"Iya!" jawab Kyuhyun senang.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Waktu kita tinggal 6 hari lagi!" ajak Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun

"Ok, Let's Go!" jawab Kyuhyun.

[Yemin Version]

"Yesung! Kau merasa tidak ada keanehan pada Wookie dan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kepada Yesung saat perjalanan di mobil.

"Entahlah, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Itu… Tadi ketika aku lewat di ruang tengah aku melihat Teukie hyung yang sedang berbicara kepada Kyu dan Wookie, ketika Wookie selesai bicara tiba-tiba ia menyeringai evil dan seringainya itu seperti Kyuhyun, sedangkan aku melihat Kyuhyun bersifat kalem dan tidak bergitu banyak bicara dan itu lerlihat seperti Ryeowook" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka mereka tertukar?" sambung Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja" kata Yesung curiga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 ^^ Review ditunggu hehe

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan :

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya bikin bingung :


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,selamat membaca!**

[Kyuwook Version]

"Hei Kyu!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmmm?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Udah 2 jam kita cari nih!" keluh Ryeowook.

"Nanti juga ketemu! Makanya sa…. Auw!" seru Kyuhyun. Sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di jidat Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Masa gak bisa lihat sih! Ini perahu kertas!" jawab Kyuhyun.

BLETAK! Sebuah pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini pesawat kertas!" marah Ryeowook.

"Lagian siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan main pesawat kertas segala!" Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mending buang ajah!" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Jangan!" gertak Ryeowook. "Lihat Kyu! Di dalamnya ada tulisan!" sambungnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin membuangnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Coba buka isinya Kyu!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Iya iya" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Ketika mereka berdua melihat isi pesawat kertas tersebut, ada sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan spidol.

"Ayo kita baca!" kata Kyuhyun

"Bau spidolnya menyengat banget" gumam Ryeowook menutup hidungnya.

**Aku akan mati . Mati !**

**Sendirian di dunia ini membuatku ingin mati saja **

**Siapa saja tolong…**

"Ini surat bunuh diri! " pekik Ryeowook.

"Yes! Akhirnya ada yang mau bunuh diri juga!" kata Kyuhyun gembira di atas penderitaan orang lain. #Parah si Kyu -.-#

"Yes apanya! Itu buruk tau!" bentak Ryeowook

"Kan yang penting udah ada yang mau bunuh diri hehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang.

"Let's save the people who wants to death!" Kyuhyun bergaya.

"Tunggu!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi lah?" jawab Kyuhyun. #kok jadi bahasa Malaysia ya? ckckck#

"Orangnya aja kita gak tau dimana! Gimana mau ketemu! Nama? Alamat? Nomor Hp? Semuanya gak ada!" gumam Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari hal itu menjadi lesu . Tiba-tiba…

"Tunggu! Tadi kan pesawat kertasnya datang dari arah utara , berarti orang itu ada di Utara!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gaya detektive.

"Belum tentu dari utara kan angin bisa berbelok-belok!" bantah Ryeowook yang kurang setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Udah lah! Ikut aja!" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menarik tangan Ryeowook dan berlari ke Utara.

Setelah sampai di Utara #Udah kayak apa coba-.-#

"Yang mana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Jelas-jelas di sini banyak orang sama rumah! 1 dari sekian kemungkinan!" jawab Ryeowook. #Ikutin lirik lagu Ya Sudahlah -.-#

"Tapi pasti yang namanya orang bunuh diri matinya diem-diem" gumam Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari di tepat yang sepi!" ajak Kyuhyun diikuti Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengijak sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini kan spidol?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan-jangan itu spidol yang dipakai untuk menulis surat tadi!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Masa? Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Soalnya surat dan spidol ini punya bau tinta yang sama " jawab Ryeowook.

"Lalu orangnya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini kan jalan menuju sungai! Ayo kita ke sana!" perintah Ryeowook.

Ketika Kyuhyun yang Ryeowook sampai di sungai, mereka melihat seorang perempuan yang hendak bunuh diri terjun ke sungai yang deras dan dalam. #Kalo tenang dan dangkal gak bakal mati^^#

"Jangan!" teriak Ryeowook.

Tapi mereka terlambat perempuan itu sudah menjatuhkan diri ke sungai.

Sret! Tiba-tida Kyuhyun menarik tangan perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri hidupmu akan tenang!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Eh… Ka! Kamu kan Ryeowook Oppa!" ucap perempuan itu

"Eh! Kyuhyun Oppa juga ada?" perempuan itu girang karena bertemu idolanya. #bunuh dirinya gimana? '-'#

"Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Begini Kyuhyun Oppa, di sekolah aku ditindas . Setiap hari selalu penuh dengan penyiksaan, jadi aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku" ucap perempuan itu sambil jaga image di depan idola.

"Apakah mereka penggemar Super Junior ?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Semuanya adalah fans Suju…" jawab perempuan itu.#Maaf perempuannya gak ada namanya, bingung#

"AHA!" lampu di kepala Kyuhyun menyala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita ke sekolahmu" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" jawab perempuan itu.

"Hei! Ada apa?" Ryeowook masih bingung.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook beserta perempuan tersebut datang ke sekolahnya dan meminta para teman yang menjahilinya agar tidak menindasnya lagi. Sebagai imbalan mereka mendapat Free Photo dan Tanda Tangan… Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang menjahilinya lagi dan perempuan itu tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri lagi.

"Syukurlah!" Ryeowook lega karena 1 masalah telah selesai.

"Untung kita member Super Junior, kalo gak susah nyelamatinnya! Gak nyangka berguna juga…" Kyuhyun gembira.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di restoran itu yuk! Aku Dengar restoran itu makanannya enak!" ajak Ryeowook

"Yoi!" jawab Kyuhyun.

#kok mereka jadi kaya Super Hero dan bukan Super Junior haha-.-#

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook makan bersama dengan gembira dan mulai terbiasa dengan arwah mereka yang tertukar. Tetapi, ketika sampai di dorm mereka dimarahi karena berpura-pura sakit . Akibat dimarahi mereka menjadi sakit kepala sekaligus tetap harus diliburkan karena sakit kepala yang berlebihan atau dikarang kembali oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kali ini mereka beralasan terkena sakit kepala stadium empat, pegel linu, kram, pilek, dan tidak enak badan #untung banyak penyakit di dunia ini-.- huft# . Hari Selasa ini pun berakhir…

Sejak saat itu sudah berlalu 4 hari , dan mereka sudah berhasil menyelamatkan 4 orang dengan durasi 13 jam per korban dan sisanya untuk tidur . Entah kenapa mereka sangat mujur akhir-akhir ini karena banyak yang ingin bunuh diri , mulai dari yang ingin bunuh diri karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Super Junior. Ingin bunuh diri karena ia kehilangan tanda tangan Super Juniornya , akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memberikannya 1 buku penuh tanda tangan Super Junior berikut foto-fotonya. #Perasaan semuanya ada hubungannya sama Super Junior ya?-.-# Tentu saja mereka melakukan ini secara diam-diam agar tidak kena marah seperti sebelumnya …

Hari Jumat

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya dan telah berakting sempurna agar tidak diketahui hyung-hyungnya akhirnya sejak saat itu Sungmin dan Yesung tidak mencurigai mereka lagi.

[Kyumin room version]

BRAK! Pintu dibanting kasar oleh Kyuhyun yang di dalamnya sebenarnya Ryeowook.

"Kyu! Berat tubuhku naik 3kg gara-gara kamu makan kebanyakan!" marah Ryeowook.

"Lagian aku kan laper! Uda itu kamu juga kekurusan ya udah aku gendutin dikit.." jawab Kyuhyun santai diikuti dengan seringai evilnya sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu makan potato chips sambil main PSP kesayangannya.

"Kemarikan Potato Chipnya!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Enak aja! Ini potato chip edisi terbatas tau! Cuma ada 1 bulan sekali!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena kamu ke mini marketnya Cuma 1 bulan sekali ! Mana sini! Biar perutmu gendut juga hahahaha!" ujar Ryeowook. #kok jadi jahat ya?#

"Gak mau!" Kyuhyun yang tidak rela menyerahkan potato chips langkahnya itu.

"Sini!" bentak Ryeowook.

"GAK!" Kyuhyun masih gak rela.

BRET! Kantong potato chips pun sobek dan dan berserakkan dimana-mana.

"POTATOKUUUUUUUU!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi datang dan masuk ke kamar Kyumin

"Ada apa Li Xiu?" tanyanya .

"Kyuhyun merobek potato chips 1 bulanku!" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang bertubuh Ryeowook. #Aktingnya boleh juga -.-#

"Lagian Wookie kerjanya makan terus!" jawab Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah, lagian potato chips itu ada banyak di lemari…" ujar Zhoumi menenangkan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka berbaikan secara alami.

"Oia, tinggal nyelamatin 1 orang lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, mau cari lagi?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Capek! Gak libur… kerja! Libur… juga ada aja kerjaannya!" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah yuk kita cari orangnya!" ajak Ryeowook.

"Iya iya" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Kemudian mereka mencari seharian dan tidak menemukan target mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian mereka.

Hari Sabtu

Hari ini Super Junior sedang tidak ada job, semua pun mempunyai waktu santai hari ini. Kecuali…

"Wookie, kok populasi orang mau bunuh diri sudah jarang ditemukan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. #bukan jarang, tapi emang udah gak ada sama skali -.-#

"Aku juga bingung Kyu…" jawab Wookie lesu.

Keduanya pun temenung beberapa menit…

"Haaaa!" Kyuhyun mengagetkan Ryeowook.

"Apa sih Kyu! Ngagetin aja!" marah Ryeowook.

"Gimana kalo kita sengajain aja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Sengaja? Memangnya bisa?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Bisa-bisa aja kali hehe" jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Tapi sengajanya gimana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ya tunggu ada orangnya dulu aja" jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Ryeowook masih bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Hari Minggu

Batas terakhir untuk arwah mereka kembali…

[Ruang Tengah Version]

"Eh! Aku uda bisa tarian yang sulit itu loh!" kata Eunhyuk pamer.

"Masa?" tanya Donghae tidak yakin.

"Hyukie kan jago ngedance, pasti cepet bisa" Heechul memuji.

"Bener? Aku aja susah setengah mati belajar gerakan itu!" tanya Shindong kaget.

"Tentu saja! Eunhyuk gitu loh!" jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

"Coba dance disini kalau beneran bisa!" tantang Donghae.

"Ok! Bentar kebelet! Mau ke toilet dulu ya!" jawab Eunhyuk kemudian berlari ke toilet.

"Bilang aja ga berani ! Huu!" kata Donghae mengejek.

"Psst!" bisik Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Itu dia targetnya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Haa!" Ryeowook kaget , begitu juga yang lainnya kaget dengan suara Ryeowook.

"Pssst, Diam! Pokoknya sekarang kasih sedikit air di tempat Eunhyuk mau nari nanti! Entar pas dia kepleset kita tolongin" perintah Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan berbisik.

"Emangnya bakal kehitung nyelamatin orang yang mau bunuh diri?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kehitung-hitung aja. Kan emang hyukie hyung mau nari disitu, so dia emang sengaja cari mati dong! Meski dia gak tau ada air disitu" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Nanti kalau Hyukie hyung kepeleset, trus kita telat nolongin ,terus…" mulut Ryeowook disumbat Kyuhyun.

"Tenang aja , gak bakal" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalo ambil air terus taruh disitu kan ketahuan sama yang lain" gumam Ryeowook.

"Iya juga ya… Hmm…" Kyuhyun berpikir.

Tringgg! Otak Kyuhyun berjalan dan…

Cuih! Peh! Puih! Cuih! Kyuhyun melepehkan air liur tepat di tempat Eunhyuk akan melakukan tarian tersebut.

"Ihh! Jorok amat caranya!" sindir Ryeowook.

"Biar aja! Yang penting jadi! Hahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun kembali dari toilet dan akan melakukan tarian tersebut, ketika ia memulai kakinya terpeleset karena menginjak liur tadi.#Jorok amat si Kyu -.-#

"Waaa!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berusaha menolong dengan gesit, tetapi kepala mereka malah terjedot satu sama lain dan langsung pingsan di tempat kejadian. Sedangkan Eunhyuk telah diselamatkan oleh Donghae.

"Gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ya…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kok malah yang pingsan mereka berdua ya?" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Ehhh! Wookie , Kyu" teriak Yesung. Semuanya pun memapang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ke kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

[Yewook room Version]

"Hmmm… Dimana ini?" keduanya tersadar, semua pun gembira.

"Syukurlah , kalian sadar juga!" kata Sungmin.

"Haha iya" jawab Ryeowook, lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kaca. Ketika sampai di kaca ia melihat sosoknya sendiri . Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

"Kyuuu! Kita udah balik! Sini!" teriak Ryeowook girang.

"Haa? Masa?" Kyuhyun berjalan ke kaca sambil merem-melek , anggota lainnya bingung dengan mereka berdua.

Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kaca ia sudah melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Wahhh!" Kyuhyun gembira , kemudian keduanya berpelukan.

"Yeahhhh! Akhirnya!" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersorak-sorai gembira, para anggota lainnya masih bingung.

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan sorak-sorai…

Senin

Kehidupan kembali seperti biasa

[Kyumin room Version]

"Jadi website yang waktu itu bohong?" Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ia, kita ditipu ! Cara balik yang sebenarnya adalah dengan bertabrakan kembali!" jelas Ryeowook.

"Dasar penipu!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Yang penting kita udah balik hehe" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Iya hehe" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Inget 1 hal ya!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Jangan sampai kejedot lagi! OK?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ok deh!" jawab Ryeowook, kemudian keduanya tertawa sepuas-puasnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINISH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai jugaFF ini, lega ^^ hehe. Thx bagi yang sudah mau membacanya ya! Mohon reviewnya :D ditunggu komentar dan saran…


End file.
